


gross

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, fluffedy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: my partner and I constantly tell each other that we're gross and somehow that became mckirk. because this is my life.





	gross

They collapsed onto the bed together, sweaty, sticky, and happy. Jim threw an arm over Len’s chest and sighed contentedly.

“We’re  _ so  _ good at that,” he said, still a little out of breath.

“Mmmm,” Bones replied, pressing a kiss to Jim’s forehead as he settled back against the pillows.

The two of them lay together in quiet. The hum of the fan oscillating back and forth created a pleasant white noise as Jim ran his hand absentmindedly up and down Leonard’s chest. As he did Len curled his arm around him, stroking gently at Jim’s smooth arm.

“I never thought I could have this,” Jim said against Leonard’s chest. 

“What?” Bones said, not opening his eyes. “A handsome man naked in your bed?” 

“No,” Jim said, smacking Bones on the jaw, earning him a glare. “This.” He gestured between them. 

“....Us? I think that was a done deal from...hell, probably from the shuttle, to be honest,” Bones mused.

“No! I mean, yeah. It was. But that’s not what I meant.”   
  
“So what do you mean?” 

It was Jim’s turn to scowl, looking up in a huff at Len. Bones raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re gonna have to use your words, kid,” he prompted. Jim sat silently for a few seconds. 

“This,” he finally said, quieter now. “You. Someone who knows me.” Leonard’s hand went from stroking Jim’s arm to gently clasping his arm, solidly present against him. 

“I mean...you know everything about me. I mean  _ literally _ everything,” Jim continued. “And you’re still here.” There was a trace of wonder in his voice. Len felt his chest go tight, and his grip around Jim did the same.

“Course I am,” he said, turning to press his lips to Jim’s forehead again. “Where else would I be?” Jim smiled ruefully at him.

“Well, y’know, there were plenty who saw a bit and decided ‘ _ yikes, no _ .’” Jim’s tone was teasing, but Len could see the flicker of pain in his eyes. Leonard thought of the father Jim had never known, the mother who had done her best and still fallen short, and the brother who had left Jim behind to fend for himself. 

“Hey,” Len said, bringing his other arm across his body to cup Jim’s face. “You’re worth knowing. And anyone who doesn’t see that is a damn fool.” 

Jim reached up to mirror Len, cradling his jaw, steadying it so he could push himself up to press their lips gently together. Bones let his eyes shut and drink in the feeling of every warm inch of Jim pressed against him. Jim pulled back but kept his hand on Len’s jaw, holding his gaze. 

  
“You know that’s true for you too, right?” Len wanted to look away but Jim’s grip was firm. “I know you don’t think so. But it is.” He let Bones look away then, resting his hand on Len’s broad chest. He could see the responses forming and being shot down in Len’s head,  _ you don’t know, kid _ and  _ how’d I end up with an ex-wife, then?  _ and  _ thanks, jim. _ But none of them made it to Leonard’s lips. Instead, one Jim wasn’t expecting at all did.

“I love you.” 

The simple sentence sent a blaze of electricity through Jim’s body. He felt painfully alert and as calm as could be all at once. His response came easily. 

“I love you back.” 

Len’s face broke into a wide, soft smile. He leaned down to kiss Jim again, happiness thrumming between them.

“Oh god,” Jim groaned after they parted. 

“What?” Len asked, alarmed. 

“We’re so  _ gross." _

Bones just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> my partner and I constantly tell each other that we're gross and somehow that became mckirk. because this is my life.


End file.
